Structures
You have access to 5 buildings in creeper world, along with 5 weapons . The 5 buildings are not meant for combat and instead serve to maintain your network and support your weapons in protecting Odin City,Liberation ship or A command node.. Each is unique and has a different purpose, and a successful defense will work best if all 5 buildings work together. Creeper World 1 'Collector' This unit is just like the name---collector, and this collects energy Collector Cost: 10(5 in CW3) Collector production (optimal): 0.18 A collector can make a connection to any building within 5 spaces of it. A collector will create a green area in blocks within 3 spaces of it. Each green square produces 0.004 energy. An optimal collector will cover 45 blocks for a total of 0.18 energy. A collector connected laterally to another collector (in other words, with the connector line parallel to the edges of the collection zone) will lose 10 blocks and the new collector will give .14 energy. A collector connected diagonally to another connector (at a 45 degree angle) will lose 7 blocks and the new collector will give .152 energy. Odin City optimally will project coverage over 69 blocks. It also has, on its own, the equivalent of two reactors, which produce 0.6 when it is on the ground. This is why you start the game with 0.8 energy production (0.6 plus the area projected). (Collectors can be built across walls) 'Relay' The relay is a long-distance transport building. It connects to other buildings normally, but a connection between two relays can reach much farther than normal, making the relay useful for a number of things such as keeping your network confined to a number of islands without wanting to descend into a creeper-infested lowland. The relay can also be very useful in streamlining your network, ensuring that important packets reach the front line faster with a direct route rather than having to wind their way through the often zig-zag network that develops. Relays can connect to any other building, but are best used connected to other relays, as this gets the maximum distance out of them. Relay Cost: 20 Packets(10 in CW3) A relay can make a connection to another relay within 11 spaces of it. (Relays can be built across walls) 'Storage' The storage is, as its name implies, your energy store. When you have an excess of energy, any extra is saved in storage for use later if the need arises. On its own, Odin City stores 20 units of energy. Each storage allows you to store an additional 20 units. If you have several storages built this would be very useful if misfortune should strike, for example, losing a collector that splits your network in half. Maybe you need several new turrets to hold back a new threat, more spores than you expected or maybe an emitter that's just activated or broken through a wall, with the storage you have the energy to build what you need rather than having to build the necessities one at a time to save energy. Storage Cost: 20 Packets 'Speed' Speed injects Higgs particles directly into the network, therefore allowing all packets to travel around the network at a faster speed. It does not increase the rate at which packets are produced. Speed Cost: 35 Packets Each Speed building increases the speed of packets based on a formula: packet speed = 2 + s*0.5 where s is the number of speed nodes in the network. Therefore, each speed node will increase the speed of the packets by 0.5 blocks/frame. There is no limit to how much the speed will increase if you keep building speed nodes. 'Reactor' The reactor is a confined energy producer; it doesn't require extra space to produce energy. Despite these advantages, reactors cannot take the place of collectors; they are much more expensive (40 versus 10)(50 versus 5 in CW3) consequently taking longer to build. In addition, the reactor can not make their own connections (the connections have to be made by a collector or a relay). Reactors are best used near Odin City, when you are confined, once a decent collector grid has been built. It looks much as an atom in CW1. Reactor cost: 40 Packets(50 in CW3) Reactor production: Every reactor adds 0.3 to energy production. Creeper World 2 'Reactor'